Don't say goodbye?
by Lexa2
Summary: Logan finds the cure to the Love Bug virus, and Max attempts to tell him the truth about her non-existent relationship with Alec. M/L all the way! Just trying this out to see if people like it. R&R please! I live off Reviews!!
1. Default Chapter

DONT SAY GOODBYE:  
  
A/N: This takes place just after Hello, Goodbye. Max is at Crash and Logan is at home.  
When you see this; ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ it means that I'm talking about Logan, and when  
you see this; ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ it means I'm talking about Max.  
  
I usually dont write this kind of stuff its allways Max with Logan but when I heard this  
song I had to use it for this certain part, if you actually read the words it completely  
works with this situation. The song is "Dont say goodbye" by Paulina Rubio.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max is sitting at a back table in Crash with Cindy, Max hasnt told her whats bothering  
her but Cindy knows its something big, Max is watching all the couples on the dance  
floor dancing and it makes her tear up. Then this song comes on.  
  
"Ok Boo, what wrong?" Cindy asked knowing Max wont answer truthfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The circle of the moon  
The rising of the sun  
We'll be together soon  
Our story's just begun  
Time will bring us near  
I'll never be too far  
Oh, baby, don't you fear  
I'll always be where you are  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Logan, Me, Alec." Max could just make out before she teared up again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You can dry my tears  
But you can't stop the pain inside  
I'm trying to hide  
As I hold you near  
I know I have to pull away  
You know that I can't stay  
All of my life  
No one has touched me the way that you do  
Wherever I go  
I know that the road will lead back to you  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Logan is sitting at his desk in his wheelchair with an almost empty bottle of Vodka in his  
hand, he eyes are full of dried tears he couldnt cry anymore, he didnt understand what made  
her do it.  
  
'Why would she go with him!? I know she loves me shes just scared, I dont care about the virus  
I love her why cant she feel the same? why is she always so scared of anything serious. We  
are ment to be together and even she cant change that!' Logan thought  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
So don't say goodbye  
Don't turn away  
It doesn't have to end today  
Don't say goodbye  
'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Boo what happened with Logan? And what does it have to do with Alec?" Cindy asked urgently  
  
"ITS OVER! He thinks I'm with Alec!" She almost yelled  
  
"Ok, Ok Boo-" Cindy wrapped an arm around Max trying to comfort her "Max, Why dont you just  
tell him that your not with Alec?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Can you feel my love inside  
The way that my body's sighing  
With your every breath  
I try to memorize  
Every move you're making  
So I'll never forget  
The way that you feel  
Whenever your heart is beating with mine  
Wherever I go  
I'll keep my memories of you inside  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Because I already told him that I was with Alec! Its safer for him." The tears were now   
running freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Boo, he loves you no matter what, you have to tell him the truth." She smiled at Max "Your  
just gonna hurt him more."  
  
"Better if hes emotionally hurt than if I killed him by having a hair fall on him." she   
choked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So don't say goodbye  
Don't turn away  
It doesn't have to end today  
Don't say goodbye  
'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
'Maybe she actually is with Alec, oh god what if she loves him' Logan thought, then he  
downed the entire bottle of Vodka and passed out.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Don't say goodbye  
We'll never be apart  
We'll see the same stars  
Just close your eyes  
And I'll be where you are  
  
Don't say goodbye  
'Cause if you say that word  
My heart won't survive  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"If you thinks that best boo." Cindy had tried reasoning with her and that would just never work  
she had to do what she thought was best.  
  
"I um... Do- think- thats- best-" she choked out before bursting into tears again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So don't say goodbye  
Don't turn away  
It doesn't have to end today  
Don't say goodbye  
'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love him but I cant risk killing him..." she finally said  
  
"I know you do, and one day this virus bitch will be a thing of the past..." Cindy soothed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't say goodbye  
  
The circle of the moon  
The rising of the sun  
We'll be together soon  
Our story's just begun  
Time will bring us near  
I'll never be too far  
Oh, baby, don't you fear  
I'll always be where you are  
  
  
*************************  
  
So what did you think doesnt the song work perfectly?  
  
e-mail: galadriel402@hotmail.com  
-Lexa 


	2. Chapter 1 Just testing, hope u like it

-----  
A/N: Ok, I'm experimenting with another chapter for this story, if you dont like it dont read it. I feel like making it a bit depressing (But dont worry it WILL be M/L) anyway tell me what you think. This also has a few hidden messages to M/A fans, not mean things just facts, lol and they are no that hidden. AND EVERYONE JUST A NOTE, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST ALEC, I LOVE HIM! I AM IN LOVE WITH JENSEN ACKLES, LOL I JUST DONT THINK MAX COULD EVER BE. AND I WANT HIM FOR MYSELF, MWAHAHA!  
-----  
  
***TIME FLIES! THIS NEXT PART TAKES PLACE AFTER THE :(SERIES FINALE:( SO EVERYONE IS IN TERMINAL CITY. BUT ONE CHANGE AT THE END OF 'FREAK NATION' MAX AND LOGAN WERE NEVER HOLDING HANDS :(***  
  
Max was watching the perimeter of Terminal City thru the cameras they had set up for just that purpose.  
  
"Hey Max"  
  
Max turned around to see Logan talking to her  
  
"Hey Logan" she spoke uncomfortably  
  
"Mole and the others found a way out for the humans, we gotta get going or else we're gonna get sick."  
  
"Yeah ok."  
  
"Can I talk to you for a bit?"  
  
"uh Yeah sure" Max walked down towards Logan while making sure she didnt get too close  
  
"Here" Logan handed her a vile of blue liquid.  
  
"I've had it for awhile but seeing as we dont need it anymore I thought you could fence it or something, get Terminal City some more money"  
  
"Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"Yeah you wanna just take it I gotta leave."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean we dont need it anymore since your with HIM so could you just take it and sell it I know Terminal City needs more money."  
  
"Logan how could you say that?"  
  
"Say what, you know I dont care, I'm leaving"  
  
He put the vile down on a nearby table and left a dumbfounded Max and his wake.  
  
Alec walked up behind Max and looked at her funny he knew something was up.  
  
"What's wrong Max?"  
  
"Logan just left."  
  
"And that made you like this? wow he effects you more than I thought."  
  
"He found the cure" Max was speaking like a robot  
  
"He did! well then why arent you at his place? Remember 'consumating 2 years of unbridled passion!' last time he made you pasta instead!"  
  
"Dont you remember what happened? He thinks I'm with you!" a tear rolled down her cheek "He doesnt even want me anymore!"  
  
"Are you kidding Max? The guy is obsessed with you! He could never stop loving you he just thinks that you love me, By the way I dont know how that could happen even if you told him the way you act around me only someone very stupid could ever think you could ever love me!"  
  
"Am I really that mean to you?"  
  
"Not that mean, theres just know way you would ever date me in place of Logan."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"You've got to tell him Max, this is killing you."  
  
"No, its better for him this way. Theres no chance he could get killed or captured by White. Hes safe when I'm not in his life."  
  
Alec nodded and walked over to the table where the cure still lay, he picked it up slowly and walked towards Max, placing it in her hands."  
  
"Here it is if you change your mind."  
  
"Thanks but I wont."  
  
"Whatever Max" he called back as he walked away into the throngs of Transgenics staying in Terminal City.  
  
Max sat there thinking for over and hour and then decided to go and talk to Logan. It may be safer for him to live without her but she couldnt live to live without him. But just in case she'd take the cure... You know 'just in case' he he.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max walked slowly into Sandemans old house making her way to the living room where Logan had all or his computers set up. She knew thats where he'd be, Eyes Only keeper of the peace couldnt ever stop protecting the widows and puppies.  
  
She knocked on the doorframe and spoke, hoping to catch his attention.  
  
"Knock Knock" she said the line she always used to say, hoping it would make him remember all the good times they had before the virus and before the 'incident' with Alec.  
  
"Oh hey Max, terminal city need something?"  
  
"No, cant I just come visit you?"  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"ok Logan thats enough! What the fuck is wrong with you!"  
  
"Max there is nothing wrong with me!"  
  
"Then why are you acting like such an ass?"  
  
"because I'm in love with a girl who I thought loved me but now I find out that your in love with your mortal enemy. And I just cant understand that because about a month ago you hated him, and couldnt stand to work with him!"  
  
"Oh" Max said simply and quietly  
  
"Yeah Oh, when did you start going out with him? I just want to know" right when he said it Max knew that he wanted to know if she was with Alec when they had gotten the temporary cure. And if thats why she hadnt said she loved him. 


	3. Chapter 2 Sorry about the length! I'm ou...

-----  
A/N: Sorry about the length.  
-----  
  
"I never went out with him"  
  
"So you just what slept with him, isnt that reassuring"  
  
"No Logan you dont understand. I'm not with Alec and I never was!"  
  
"So you just lied to me!"  
  
"I tried to get you to let me go so you wouldnt be a risk."  
  
"Why would you even care if I died, I mean you hurt me just as badly when you told me you were with Alec!"  
  
"Because I love you, and I'm sorry about telling you that but I was just trying to save you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I was just trying to save you"  
  
"No before that?"  
  
"I said I loved you, didnt you know that already?"  
  
"Max, how could I possibly know that, you havent told me and what you did tell me was that you were with Alec!"  
  
"Ok, fine! I love you ok?"  
  
"Max, could you please give yourself the cure now?" Logan was trying so hard not to jump her right there  
  
Max just nodded and pulled out the cure, putting it into a siringe she forced it into her arms and let the blue liquid sink into her blood stream.  
  
After about a minute Max was about to ask how long it took to take effect but she was silenced by Logans lips on hers.  
  
"I guess that answers my unanswered question of when does it take affect."  
  
"immediatly"  
  
"no I got that"  
  
"I'm glad" 


End file.
